


In Darkness

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly, she moaned and bolted from the bed. Making it to the bathroom just in time, she lost her liquid diet from the day before. She leaned back against the cool porcelain of the tub and sighed.

"Feel any better?" 

She looked up at him and the entire day came rushing back. She moved to the toilet once again. 

He wet a cloth and pressed it to her hand. She took it reluctantly, wiping her forehead then her mouth. "Water?" 

"Please." 

He knelt beside her and held the glass, aware that her shaky hands wouldn't be capable of it. "You can't hold you liquor." 

"I can't hold my man either." She pushed herself to her feet and looked down at her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower. Could you please get me something to change into?" 

He nodded and left the bathroom. She watched him go with sad eyes before shutting the door and peeling off her clothes. She let the water warm up before stepping underneath the spray, wishing she could wash the day away as easily as the smell. 

Giles sat on the bed with his head buried in his hands. He'd made a sodding mess of things and he wasn't sure how to put them right. He looked at the clock. 2 A.M. Wonderful. Gathering a T-shirt and her sweats, he walked back to the bathroom. The door was locked. 

He heard the water stop and the curtain slide back. Holding out the clothes, he leaned against the wall opposite the doorway. She appeared a moment later wrapped in a towel. "Your clothes." 

"Thanks." She shut the door again. He sighed and made his way back to the bedroom. 

*****

Willow leaned against the door and sighed. He looked sad and hurt. Which would be funny if it weren't so painful. She dressed quickly, dumping her soiled clothes into the hamper on her way back to the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head bowed. 

"Sorry I got drunk. I know I'd promised we'd talk." 

"It's all right. I suppose you earned a good binge." He refused to look at her. "What you sawwhat I didwasn't ever meant to happen. I don't want her." 

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're not just swept up in all of this? I mean, a young girl fancies you and you're flattered. Who wouldn't be? But she expects things and you, being responsible, give them to her. Maybe not thinking that they aren't the things you want." 

"I'm under the influence of your feminine wiles, is that it?" 

"That's not what I said. Maybe we both mistook sex for love. We wouldn't be the first and I doubt we'd be the last." 

"That's what you think I did?" His voice took on a hard edge. "You've become quite proficient at insulting me, Willow." He stood up and walked to the window. "Fine. You want this to be over, it's over." 

"That's notfine. I'll move my things out by Friday." She looked at the strong line of his back with desperation. "Rupert?" 

"Call me Giles." He turned away from the window and picked up a blanket and pillow from the bed. "I'll sleep downstairs. Goodnight Willow." 

*****

Buffy sat on Willow's bed and watched her friend put away her belongings. "Does it feel weird?" 

"Being home? Not really. Yeah. But I'll get used to it." 

"Are you going to be able to be around him?" 

"We'll be fine. Business as usual. As long as usual is judged by a year or so ago." She tried to smile. "We'll do what we have to, Buffy. It's what we do." 

"Are you going to the Gallery on Valentine's day?" 

Willow nodded. "My father's company is sponsoring the exhibit. Historic and modern archetypes of Jewish religion." She giggled. "Xander was going to go with me. You want to come?" 

"Sure." Buffy looked down at her sneakers. "He's going with my mom, Will." 

She blinked back tears. "That's great. I'm glad they're getting along so well." 

"And he looks miserable." 

"I wouldn't know. He's gone when I wake up every morning and comes home after I've gone to bed." She looked around her room. "I guess that won't be a problem anymore. He'll be pleased to get his bed back, I imagine. Just in time for the holiday." 

"Willow, he's not going to sleep with her!" 

"He's done it before." 

"That was the candy." Buffy wanted to shake her. "He loves you. He's just going with my mom to be nice. I wish you'd realize that. He's hurting too." 

"I know." Willow picked up her backpack and smiled. "Come on. There's research to be done." 

*****

The library was quiet. He sat in his office looking around in distaste. Ever since their argument, he'd spent far too much time in this room and it showed. Crumpled papers from fast food establishments, a blanket thrown over the chair arm, several changes of clothes. All that would change tonight. Tonight she was gone. 

He heard the library doors open and the sound of laughter reached him. Closing his eyes, he isolated her voice and imagined the soft husky laughter she reserved just for him. Standing, he settled his glasses on his nose and entered the main room. 

"Good morning ladies." 

"Hey Giles. You're looking rumpled." Buffy looked him over. "You wore that yesterday, didn't you?" 

"I have several outfits that I'm sure look quite similar to your non-discerning eye. You're ready for tonight?" 

"I'm going to practice some with Faith, but other than that, I'm good to go. Any surprises I should be aware of?" 

"I was hoping WiWillow could do some last minute research?" 

She looked up from her book. "Sure. What are we looking for?" 

He marveled at her calm, wishing he shared it. "I have the prophecy right here." He walked to her and handed her the book. Placing one arm on the back of her chair, he leaned over her shoulder to translate. 

Willow tensed, every fiber in her body crying out for him. His soft breath stirred her hair and she clutched the edge of the table tightly. Oh, God, she wanted to kiss him. 

Giles wasn't sure he was making sense. The majority of his conscious thought was focused on not touching her. Not picking her up and carrying her into his office and ravishing her right there. He felt his body respond to her nearness and backed away. "So, if you could research those points?" 

"Sure. I'd be glad to." 

"Wonderful. I'll be in my office." He left quickly; hoping neither girl noticed his body's betrayal. 

Buffy looked at Willow who was struggling to control her breathing. "Tingling?" 

"Can't you hear me?" 

"Why don't you just go in there and seduce him again? Seduce him till he can't see straight and then everything will be fine." 

"No. We'll just be having sex again." 

*****

Buffy whistled as Willow walked into the library. She was wearing a pale green dress that complimented her figure and brought attention to her face. Pity the face looked so sad. Willow smiled and thanked her. 

"You look great Buffy." 

She was wearing a red dress similar to Willow's but far more daring. "Thanks. I'm figuring Xander's going to get an eyeful." 

"He'd rather have a handful." He appraised the two girls and smiled. "Wow. I've got the two sexiest gals there. Only they're here. Alone with me." He wiggled his eyebrows and modeled his tuxedo. "What do you think?" 

"Very nice." 

Buffy nodded. "You're going to break hearts tonight Xander. Hopefully they won't all belong to old Jewish women." 

"You ladies ready to go?" He held out both arms. 

Buffy took one. "Yup." 

"Wills?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." 

They were halfway to the door when it swung open. Giles stood there in his tuxedo with Joyce on his arm. "Hello." 

"Hey." Xander spoke for the three of them. 

"Forgot something." He picked up his ticket and held it in the air. "Would you all like a ride?" 

"No. I have my car." Xander's jaw was clenched as he stared at the older man. He could feel Willow's hand trembling on his arm and the urge to punch him again was getting stronger. "We'd better go." 

*****

"I thought after the exhibit we could have dinner." Joyce smiled over at him. "Just the two of us?" 

"I'm not"

"I made reservations, hoping that you'd say yes." 

"Of course." He stared into the rear view mirror watching the lights of the car behind them. She'd looked lovely. Except for the fact that she was paler than he'd ever seen her and her eyes seemed haunted. He'd put that look there. And his excursion tonight wasn't helping matters. 

"I never found out who Willow was engaged to. Is it Xander?" 

"What? No. ThatI understand that's been called off." 

"Oh. How sad. No wonder she seems so unhappy." Joyce frowned. "She hasn't been by the house lately. I should have Buffy invite her over for dinner one night." 

"I don't believe that would be wise at this juncture." Giles wished the night were over. 

"Buffy is spending the night at Willow's tonight I believe, probably to help her deal with being alone on Valentine's Day. She won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." 

Giles caught the glance she sent him and revised his wish. He suddenly hoped the exhibit lasted forever. 

*****

The gallery was crowded with people. Willow played hostess along side her father, charming his business associates. Xander and Buffy wandered around hoping to find a vampire or two to pass the time. They bumped into Giles next to the office. Xander glared at him. "Having a nice night?" 

"No. You?" Giles looked away from the angry young man. "Xander, I realize you're furious with me right now, and I can appreciate that. I'm not too thrilled with myself. But Willow is the one who made the choice for us to split up, so if she continues to be miserable, it's not all my fault." He sighed. "And let's pretend I didn't just say any of that. Look, I don't know what to say to her right now. I don't know the proper way to apologize." 

"Well it sure as hell isn't taking Buffy's mom out for dinner and drinks. She was just over there telling someone that she had the most romantic evening planned. And I know that somehow it's going to get back to Willow." He leaned against the wall. "Look Giles, she's my best friend and I love her dearly. You guys have to fix this. I can't stand seeing her like this." 

"You think I can? It kills me to" he sighed. "Look, I'm going to go talk to Joyce and see if I can curb her romantic impulses." 

Xander nodded. "First thing you've done right all week." 

"Could I please have everyone's attention?" Ira Rosenberg tapped a pen against his glass. "I'd like to, first of all, thank you all for coming. Secondly, I appreciate all the donations that have been made and will be made tonight." He paused for the laughter and applause to die down. "But lastly, and perhaps most importantly, I'd like to make a personal announcement." 

The entire room quieted. 

"My daughter, Willow, was recently accepted at Oxford"

A shaft of pure terror went through Giles. No. She wouldn't leave. 

"An offer she turned down. At first we were dismayed until we learned the reason. I'd like to introduce everyone to my daughter Willow and her fiancé, Mr. Rupert Giles." 

Willow's horror filled gaze met his across the room. Her father pulled her up on stage with him and motioned to Giles to join them. He walked mechanically through the crowd, stopping only when he reached her side. Ira hugged them both then pushed them together. 

Her eyes closed, cherishing the contact for just a moment until they had to tell them. Until they had to tell every one of these nice people that it was all a lie. 

Someone's voice rang out across the room. "But Joyce, isn't that the man you're sleeping with?" 

*****

Willow fled the stage quickly and ran for the office. Giles followed her and locked the door behind them. The room was pitch dark, but he didn't feel for the light switch. "Willow, please listen." 

"You're already sleeping with her? Is that where you've been when you haven't been home? Is that why you come home so late every night?" Her quiet sobs filled the room, drowning out the whispers from the other side of the door. 

"I'm not sleeping with her. What you saw that day was as far as it's gone. What you saw that day was the last physical contact I had with her. I swear it. I've been holed up in my office because I knew if I came home I'd want you too badly to stay away." 

"I want to believe you." 

"Then do. Look, you were worried that I was afraid of people knowing. Everyone is out there Willow. The cream of Sunnydale society. They know. And I don't care. I'm glad your father did what he did. I'm glad it's announced to the world. I'll put a damn notice in the paper tomorrow." He pleaded with her in darkness. "Please Willow? I don't like life without you." 

He felt her hands on his chest and wondered how he could not have noticed her approaching. She leaned into him and pressed her lips against his in a tentative kiss. He wrapped his hand around her neck and held her to him. He slid his tongue between her lips and gave into the sweetness he'd been too long denied. 

Willow held onto his shoulders as though she were drowning. The warmth of his mouth welcomed her tongue as they devoured one another. Her arms slipped around him and he lifted her off the ground. Holding her slim form to him, he stumbled to the desk and sat her down. He pulled out the chair and sat in it before pulling her onto his lap. 

Her hands explored his body. She pushed the tuxedo jacket from his shoulders and ran her fingers up and down his back. He kissed her neck and shoulders, desperate for the taste of her. He could feel his body responding to having her in his arms again and knew they wouldn't make it home. "Willow?" He managed between kisses. 

"Yes?" She nibbled his earlobe, her whispered word nearly sent him over the edge. 

"I need you, love." 

"Here?" 

"Now." He slid his hand beneath the long skirt of her dress and slid it up her thigh. He pushed the thin cotton of her panties aside and slipped his finger inside the velvety wetness. 

Willow whimpered and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Giles, it's been so long. I want to scream." 

"Don't scream love." He rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger and she bit him through the thin material of his shirt. "Don't do that either." Her body convulsed at his fingertips as he kept manipulating her core. Finally she shuddered and collapsed against him. 

He held her for a moment until she slipped away. 

"What are you doing?" 

Her response was to slide his zipper down and free his erection. The touch of her hand was almost more than he could bear. 

"Willow, I'mawfullyclose"

She wrapped her lips around him and slid him deep inside her mouth. He shuddered, his eyes rolling back wards. He felt the gentle suckling sensation as she eased away any sign of his orgasm. 

"Sorry. I normally last longer." 

"I know." She turned on the desk lamp and looked at him. She was smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. "You can make it up to me." 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah." She took his jacket. "I think I might need to borrow this." 

"Sorry about your dress." He adjusted his fly and looked down at her. His Willow. "For the record, Miss Rosenberg, I love you. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not ashamed of myself for loving you. And I'm marrying you because I want to. Understood?" 

"It's clear as crystal." 

"So, we're past this now?" 

"I hope so." She grinned up at him and held out her hand. 

He raised one eyebrow. "Want something?" 

"My father just announced our engagement in front of at least 50 people. We both look satisfied yet still incredibly horny. If you're going to walk me out there and expect to get home within the next hour, you better put a ring on my finger." 

"What if I get you home sooner than that?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 


End file.
